


Brave

by TheEarlyKat



Series: Warden Leverette [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Leverette Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts after leaving Flemeth's hut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

Leverette's eyes were heavy with exhaustion and scratchy with unshed tears. He rubbed at them with a knuckle and blinked hard when it only made the ache worse yet refused to even blink more than necessary to rest them. The fire before him cast little light, a feeble ring of safety in a night filled with all manner of dangers and he had to be on the watch for all of them. Darkspawn flooded the Korcari Wilds and Leverette, with Alistair and now Morrigan, hadn't fled much further than the swampy outskirts. Parting words with Flemeth informed them that Teyrn Loghain labeled the remaining Wardens traitors to the crown, demanding their arrest or, preferably, their heads. Bandits, looters, desperate beggars, and what wildlife that called this terrain home were abound and as much as threat as those actively chasing them. Alistair and Morrigan were searching for supplies, leaving him to tend the fire and keep his senses alert for any incoming intruder, animal or human, passive or aggressive. 

The night was loud despite the lack of sight. Evening birds chirped their wakefulness and nocturnal rodents scurried in the underbrush to scavenge while hidden from prowling predators. The win tossed grasses together, making them hiss as the insects buzzed their own displeasure. Trees groaned and branches knocked against each other, all of it coming together to fray Levy's nerves, trying to sort each sound out as it came and listen for any out of place noise underneath it all. The flames of the fire popped and he flinched. 

Dirt and stones crunched underfoot at something approaching and Leverette jumped to his feet only to fall to his knee when his weight didn't compensate. Hands were immediately on him, under his elbows, pressed against his back, holding his shaking hands as magic pooled in his palms and sparked with every violent twitch of his fingers. 

"It's just us, it's just us," a voice said in his ear and Leverette drew in a shaky breath as he was settled back on the ground and the hands placed themselves on his shoulders, steadying, for Alistair to look him over. "Something happen while we were gone?" Leverette shook his head. 

"The Wardens are doomed is this is who they have left," Morrigan snorted. She pulled something out of a pack and threw it as Alistair. He sputtered, either from the insult or the blanket suddenly covering his face, and he pouted when he pulled it off his head. He folded it into something more neat and held it out for the mage. 

"Here. We found some blankets."

"You mean we bought the blankets," Morrigan snapped, and Leverette glanced up. "You have little enough as it is yet when the offer presents itself, you give more than you have. I still say it easier to steal, or, better yet, kill them and be done with their belongings." His eyes were wide in a pale face and he tossed his look to Alistair. He pursed his lips and gave her a warning look over his shoulder. Morrigan shrugged. "I only offer my advice." 

Alistair mouthed the words with a roll of his eyes and Leverette gave him a smile for it as he took the blanket. It was soft beneath his fingers, whatever fabric it was made off it thick and heavy, warmed by the fire. He wrapped it around himself and pulled his shoulders forward. It chased away the chill of the night and the slight pressure of its weight on his skin eased the tremors born of his anxieties and he closed his eyes to feel the relief it brought better. 

The darkspawn, Loghain, the Wardens...it made him think of his father, the Circle, and the blanket was like one of many that could be found stacked in a closet. In the Circle, he'd had but a thin, scratchy throw to curl beneath during the nights. There was little hope to find something this fine unless it was for the Templars. Leverette curled in on himself further and wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand. When the moisture was gone and he could see clearly again, Alistair was sitting back on his heels next to him. 

"Hey, don't let her scare you. She just wants us to hate her so she can go back to being the Sneaky Witch Thief of the Wilds like Flemeth. We can't have her thinking she's winning, though, right?" Leverette raised his brows at him. "Duncan used to tell me that being brave wasn't fighting whatever is front of you no matter how scary. He said being brave is admitting it's scary." Alistair blew out of a breath. "I'm terrified, and I don't know what that makes me."

Leverette watched him stare into the fire for a moment before shifting closer. He placed a hand on his forearm. "An idiot," he said, an Alistair laughed. "But you're not the only one."


End file.
